pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Dragonfly
Daniel "Danny" Dragonfly was the Green Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers, the Red Overtech Ranger in Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive, the Red Turbo Ranger in Poke Rangers Turbo, and will be the Black Dino Ranger in Poke Rangers DinoThunder. [[Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers|'Mighty Morphin' ']] The sixth ranger of the Poke Rangers team. Native from Ever Grande, he came over to Hoenn to compete in the Hoenn League. All was well for Danny until Mariah captured him and made him his Green Ranger. With the power, he ultimately owned the Poke Rangers of Hoenn and even nearly destroyed the Hoenn zords almost at the full extent. His first storyline was Chapter 19 and 20. After all, Mariah wanted the powers back and the only way to use it was the Green Candle. The rangers tried to stop her, but it was too late and he had to give it to a specific ranger before the power was lost. Then, he came back in Chapter 29 and 30, gaining his Green Ranger powers back to defeat Tyranilord. Then, he fought Mewtra in Chapter 44 and 45. He gained the power to have the Grovyle Evolution zord around Chapter 47-48 to help the rangers defeat Dawson. Things were quiet until Chapter 65-68 when Danny had to go to Earth in another dimension to get the Rayquaza zord to destroy Mega-Aggron. With the help of the rangers, the zords combined as one to destroy the monster. It was quiet and then he had to save some flowers that could explode the Sky Pillar in Chapter 87. Things were quiet, until his ninja zord got destroyed. He gained the power of Ninja and became the Green Tropius Ninja, with the Green Tropius zord and Green Shogun zord. He also was framed for murder. His Overtech Quest led him to the great pyramids to find the star Overtech Crystal. [[Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive|'Overtech Overdrive']] After Mariah was defeated, and Baronaw arrived. He took the experiment and gained the power to become Overtech Ranger 5, Red. However, becoming leader was a bigger responsibility then just being on the team. He had a big role in Chapters 14 through 16 trying to find out why his brothers attacked him. It was really horrible to figure it out. In Chapter 25 and 26, he recieved the Phoenix Battlizer to take on Queen Vahsti's foes. His grandmother died in Chapter 31 and he had to leave, but had to come back to resolve leadership issues. And things sped up with Chapter 34 and 35 when he became evil under Paladin's rule. Now, he's captured with Kris Douglas in Chapter 36 in 2107 where the Neo Rangers are located and escaped in Chapter 37. In Chapter 39, he was under a singing spell. In Chapter 47, Danny was framed because there was another red ranger. In Chapters 48 and 50, he nearly was killed. In Chapter 48, he protected Eddie from Paladin and in Chapter 50, he faced Paladin by himself. [[Poké Rangers Turbo|'Turbo']] After the destruction of the Machine Fortress, Danny takes on a new power and becomes the Red Turbo Ranger. Danny had increased speed with his new powers, but when he realized about the tickets for Sinnoh, he had to give up his powers to Tara Marie Chaiera, thus ending his career as a Poke Ranger. 'Dino Thunder' After years of not being a ranger, Danny finished the Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto Leagues. He decided to go to Unova with Amii as a honeymoon... once he asks her for her hand in marriage. They propose in Cinnabar Island and that's where this season begins. Meeting at the Ruins of Alph, Danny tries to find the whereabouts of Salvador Santorum, who was an expert of Dino Fossils. However, it seems after he got attacked by the Dinvolien Empire. He mentors Alex, Lee, and JT to become the Dino Thunder Rangers after they touched the games. He finally tells his secret in Chapter 7 and then acquires the Carracosta Dino Gem in Chapter 8, making him the fourth member of the Dino Thunder team. 'Guest Appearances' 'Poke Rangers Turbo: Chapter 32- Turbo Megazord vs. Rescue Megazord' ' ''Poke Rangers Turbo: Chapters 39-44: Escape to Citadark Isle' ' ''Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 44: Mission 5- The Secret City ' 'Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 51: Countdown to Destruction' ' ''Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 52: Install, Poke Rangers' ''' '''Poke Rangers Bandstand: Chapters 39-40: Mykonos Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive Category:Poké Rangers Turbo Category:Poké Rangers Leaders Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn